


Forever Yours

by ThatOneLolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneLolf/pseuds/ThatOneLolf
Summary: Kinoko Shinoki (17) and Igashima Narashi (16) are your average high school students. Well, I take that back. First off, they're nekos, so they're half cat half human. Second off, they're super gay for each other.





	1. Life is Like a Dream

      "MMPH!!" I let out a muffled cry, my eyes shut tight and my words swallowed by the object in my mouth as he toyed with me. My hands bound to each other, no way to free them, and my feet the same way. I was completely helpless, unable to do anything but watch. He ran his fingertips up and down my body slowly, then went down to my lower areas. We were already stripped down, just him and me, alone. He looked down and saw me struggling, the look of desperation on my face telling him just what I wanted.

     He ran his fingers along my erect member, lightly grazing the tip. More muffled cries escaped my mouth, the rope in it making it impossible for any of them to carry thriugh the room. He finally grabbed me, and rubbed slowly up and down, grinning at me. I let out another muffled moan, and he goes slightly faster. I half wanted to just tell him to not tease me, to maybe even knaw at my oral restraint until it breaks, but all the rest of me was enjoying this far too much. The feeling of being completely under controll, of being completely submitted to him. He controls me, he binds me, I have no power over his actions, no way to protest.      

      He finally wraps his warm mouth around my length, engulfing it fully. I let out a moan of pleasure into the rope as he licks it gently. My ears fold back and I shut my eyes tight as he begins to suck. He takes more of me into his mouth until no more will fit and my whiskers twitch. After a little longer of sucking, licking, and head bobbing I finally release.    

      "Are you ready for me to remove that mouth restraint," he says quietly. I nodd urgently. He finally removes it, leaving only my hands and feet bound. I exhale heavily, finally having my mouth back. "What should we do next?"      

      "I-" I begin before I'm silenced.      

      "Shh," he says with a finger to my lips, in a sweet way, like a mother shushing a crying child. He smiles lovingly tells me to roll over, already knowing what I want. I smile at him and he kisses me passionately before I follow his command,  my back now facing him. He inserts a single finger info my entrance, and I moan into the bedsheets. He adds another, and another, and another, getting constant moans from me the whole time. Finally, he puts his erection inside me, pulsing and red. I moan loudly into the bed, trying to muffle some of the noise. He begins to ram into me, after moving around a bit finding my sweet spot from my reactions. 

     

He slams back in, sending white flashes through my vision. Sweat dripped down our faces and bodies, the fan doing nothing to help cool us down. I moan loudly as he rams into me again, loving every second of the pleasure. I feel myself nearing a release, doing every thing I can to hold on.      

      "I-I'm so close," I say to him.      

      "Me too," he replies. With a loud shout of each other's names, we let go, riding out the vibrations. We lay there together, my hand hanging over the bed. I'm confused when it touches something soft and fluffy, like hair.      

      "Wha-" I sit up abruptly and peer over the side of my bed to see Igashima sitting there. He smiles up at me. I let out a yelp of surprise. "What are you doing here?"      

      He smiles up at me. "You weren't at school so I came to check on you, give you the homework, you know. Also, your parents wanted me to tell you they went on this trip thing. They said you knew about It, and they'll be gone til Monday night. So you have the weekend alone."      

      "Oh right! I forgot they left today," I say. My face is still red about my dream I just had. He calls my name and I realize I was spacing off about it.      

      "Hello, Kinoko? Are you still with me?" I shake my head and snap out of it.      

      "Sorry, what? I must still be tired," I lie. He shrugs.      

      "Did you sleep well?" I blush again, wondering if he notices or if it just looks like my face is flushed from sleeping. I really hope it's the second one.     

      "Yeah."     

      "Do you remember your dream? You're lucky if you do. I never remember mine. Unless they're really vivid." I'm pretty sure his face goes a little red but I could be imagining it.

      "So what do you want to do now," I ask. He just shrugs.

      "I don't know, I'm bad at suggestions."

      "I don't care, you're choosing what we do next." He pouts at me, and I smile triumphantly. He jumps on the bed and lays down next to me, his ears drawn back. I turn my back to him and change my position so we're spooning and cuddling, letting out a soft purr. He giggles at me. He kisses the back of my neck and suck on it gently. I squirm and let out a little squeak. He continues to do it anyway. He rolls me on my back to plant a kiss on my forehead and I kiss him on the lips as he runs his hand through my red, brick colored hair.

      We break the kiss and just look at each other in the eyes, him laying on top of me, one ear to my chest hearing my heart beat and the other folded back. "I love you," he murmurs into my chest. "I love you too," I say warmly. He smiles up at me, and all it takes is one look at his face before I nodd my head. He kisses me passionately, and when the kiss breaks I grin. People always say life is like a dream, but I guess mine really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if you couldn't tell by all the tags and the description somehow Kinoko and Igashima are Nekos. So human but with cat ears and stuff. Here's some better bios.
> 
> Igashima Narashi  
> 16  
> 6' 2"  
> Neko
> 
> About:  
> Short tan hair, short, shy-ish, lonely, introvert. 2 friends: a rabbit version of a neko named Haruka and obviously Kinoko.
> 
> Extra features:  
> When mouth is open two little fangs are visible.
> 
>  
> 
> Kinoko Shinoki  
> 17  
> 6' 10"  
> Neko
> 
> About:  
> Red, brick-colored, short hair, tall, muscular, strong, popular kid at school. Dates girls to cover up the fact he's in reality gay. No true friends other than Igashima, but he's almost always got people around him at school.
> 
> Extra features:  
> Whiskers  
> (Kinoko created by irl friend. I only take credit for making Igashima)
> 
>  
> 
> About the desc.  
> We're not making a like real manga or anything that would be like published and shit, but you Better fucking believe we're making one.


	2. Making a Splash

      "Cannon Ball!" A loud splash was heard as someone jumped into the pool. Another person laughed.  
      "Alright, my turn," one of the two said. He had red, brick colored hair and strong muscles, and was wearing plain blue swim trunks. Kinoko climbed out of the pool and on to the diving board, readying himself for the jump. His older brother, Liranu, was currently visiting his girlfriend out of town for two days so he said Kinoko could come over and swim today. He decided to ask Igashima to tag along, and the who-can-make-the-biggest-splash-contest was in full swing.  
      Kinoko ran towards the edge of the diving board and jumped in, curling into a ball and flipping like a somersault in the air before creating a splash as he went down. Igashima applauded.  
      "Beat _that_ ," Kinoko said. Igashima just smiled.  
      "Let's just swim for a while, ok?" Kinoko shrugged and went with it. They had quite a few splash wars of who would surrender first, and a holding your breath contest. I guess being in the pool gets evryone in a competitive mood. Kinoko dived under the water and re-surfaced, shaking the water droplets off him, and the ones left pretty much shone in the sunlight. The pool water was a clear crystal blue, and the two boys were swimming around having fun.  
      Igashima ducked under silently right before Kinoko opened his eyes. He looked around for him but couldn't find the other teen. Suddenly, Igashima grabbed his legs and pulled them so he fell backwards and started laughing as Kinoko chased him. He turned around and grabbed Kinoko's face, one hand on each cheek, and kissed him before swimming away again.  
      Kinoko, however, did not give up the chase. Besides, he was faster than Igashima, and caught up to him a little later.  
      "Can we just finish the contest now?" He panted between some words as he spoke.  
      "Sure," Igashima answered, also panting from the chase. He jumped out of the pool and onto the diving board. He ran full speed to the edge of the diving board and put all the force into jumping. He hit that water with his legs first in a straight pencil dive style, and the splash was pretty big. However, Kinoko's splash from earlier was still bigger. "Ta-da," he said jokingly. He swam over to Kinoko who was staring at him with a really weird expression. It seemed very flustered and shocked at the same time, but also like he was holding back a laugh. That's when he realized what had just happened. Igashima's Yellow shorts with a white Hawaiian flower pattern on it was sitting over next to him, and they had come off when he hit the water.  
       In that very moment his face went from confused and curious to bright red and embarrased. He covered his face with his hands and looked away. He grabbed at his shorts but Kinoko grabbed him and pinned his arms to his sides, looking at him as Igashima looked back, stating into each other's eyes. Kinoko smiled. Igashima was blushing heavily at the whole ordeal still. Their faces moved closer and closer, inches from each other, feeling one another's hot breath. Igashima closed the gap and kissed Kinoko, the kiss slowly becoming more heated.  
      Their lips began to move and Igashima's tongue began to roam around in Kinoko's mouth, who moaned into the kiss. They broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva between them.  
      "We should take this back to my place," said Igashima. Kinoko nodded his head and climbed out, drying himself off. Once they were both situated they walked back through the big, empty house and back to Igashima's. Kinoko took out his phone.  
      "I'm just gonna text my parents I'm going to hang out at your house for a little." Igashima nodded. They walked for a little back to Igashima's house, and when they finally reached it they wasted no time. They went up to his bedroom and layed down on the bed, resuming their kiss from earlier. It was a sloppy mess of lips, tongues, and moans, the two boys really getting into their make out session. Igashima tugged at Kinoko's swim trunks. _Off_. Kinoko let him and removed Igashima's as well. Igashima fondled with the tip of Kinoko's erection, causing noises to escape the taller male's mouth. He the began to run up and down slowly, his hand cupped around. "I-Iga," He moaned. "Fa-aster, p-please~"  
      Igashima complied, rubbing even faster, and then removing his hand and rubbing his own erection against Kinoko's, who moaned loudly. Igashima's house was pretty much in the middle of no where, no neighbours around for quite a while, and since his parent's died when he was 13 1/2, there's no one else in the house to worry about. Igashima let out a small moan himself, which turned on Kinoko a little more, not used to hearing him make the sweet sound of his pleasure. With a mix between a grunt and a moan, Kinoko released. Although Igashima was ready to move on, Kinoko stopped him.  
      "I-I want to hear you make those beautiful noises you make, I want you to have a-a turn. It's always m-me, you deserve something too," he stuttered, nervously. Igashima's ears dropped to the side and he smiled.  
"Th-thank you," he said, taken aback. Kinoko moved his hand and started to run Igashima up and down at a painfully slow pace. He moaned. "Aah~ Kinoko...." The red-head grinned. Kinoko went faster before taking him into his mouth. His tongue moved softly as he licked Igashima gently and earning a louder moan. Just the sound of his lover got Kinoko hard again, the foreign noise he was so used to making being caused by him. "Hhhaah! Ki-Kinoko," Igashima cried before releasing. Kinoko swallowed up his release easily. Although it was great, Kinoko did admit it didn't beat that feeling of being the bottom, of being the one who has no control over what the other does, of being the one who _gets_  fucked rather than the one _who_  fucks. Igashima was happily ready to move on when Kinoko said so, and Kinoko flipped over onto his stomach, his back facing Igashima. Igashima didn't do anything, he just sat there.  
      "Iga...," Kinoko whined. "Wh-why are you waiti-ing?"  
      "Oh am I waiting?" Igashima smiled innocently but mischievously. He leaned down and whispered seductively into Kinoko's ear. "What do you want, Kinoko. Beg for me."  
      "Igashima! I want you so bad," he cried. "I-I need you, p-please, just fuck me! Fuck me so hard I see white flashes as you ram into me, that I can't even walk tomorrow, please, just fuck me!" Igashima rammed into Kinoko, not wasting any time once he finished talking. Kinoko moaned at the feeling, enjoying every inch of Igashima inside him. "Aa~ Iga!"  
Igashima drew in and out until he found Kinoko's spot, the one that sent hot flashes through his vision and made him moan even louder. Igashima went hard and fast, Kinoko loving every second of it. After a while, Kinoko released, and with one more thrust so did Igashima.  
      It was laying there with Igashima right afterwards that Kinoko realized Igashima's house was his favorite out of both of there's. He loved being able to be as loud as he wanted, not worrying about parents and neighbours or anything else. Kinoko kissed Igashima before muttering an 'I love you.' Igashima just snuggled up to him and said the same. After about fifteen minutes, the two got up and cleaned up before going back to Kinoko's house and dropping him off.  
      Three days later Kinoko was at Igashima's house playing video games when his phone buzzed, but It wasn't until he murmured 'no way' that Igashima paused the screen and asked about it. There, on Kinoko's screen, was a text from his older brother, being a brother alright. It had a video attachment, and read 'If you give me $20, I wont show mom and dad the security tapes and we can just delete them.' The two looked at each other.  
      "$10 each," Igashima asked. Kinoko laughed.  
      "Relax, I got it. He's my brother, it's my fault for not knowing about security cameras. We shouldn't have kissed..." Igashima looked him in the eyes and did exactly that-kissed him.  
      "We were fine. It wasn't your fault. None of us would've known unless your brother told us! I'm paying half weither you like it or not." Kinoko smiled at him and texted back, 'Deal, meet you at your house in 10 minutes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinoko: (@ his brother) I can explain


	3. Living by the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoko doesn't sleep much, and with Igashima also awake he finds a way to pass the time.

       Kinoko shone his phone flashlight on the pavement, the light illuminating a circle on it that slowly spread out into darkness. The crisp breeze blew by, rusting his hair. The night was engulfed in darkness, the only thing providing light were his phone, the moon, and the few stars. His heart was thumping in his chest so loudly he swore if anyone was awake they could hear it.  
       

      As he walked his flip-flops clopped lightly on the ground and he checked his phone. 2:16 am. He kept walking, the pavement slowly becoming less sidewalk and more coated in sand until it became nothing but the soft, silky material. He walked a little further before kicking off his shoes. The sound of the waves slapping against the shore was all that cold be heard besides the wind on the empty beach, and Kinoko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled and sat down in the sand, feeling it's warmth. It was so calming, the way it was so serene and peaceful. He had snuck out of his house and was still racing with adrenaline from the escape. It was two in the morning and he had walked all the way down to the fucking beach.

       The male turned off his flashlight and let nothing but the moon illuminate the area around him. Kinoko loved the beach, especially at night. He loved the way it was totally quiet, the way the moon reflected on the water and how when waves slapped against the sand it was so peaceful. The tide was high, so when it realed back out Kinoko took the opportunity to collect some small shells with little holes in them. His eyes widened as the cold water reached his feet and shrieked with his mouth closed, realizing he hadn't been watching the water coming back up. _I need to take Iga to the beach one day_ , he suddenly thought. He smiled, wondering what he would think about coming here this late at night. 

       Kinoko continued to collect shells until he came back and checked his phone, which read 2:53 am. He sat in the sand a little longer before beginning his trek home. He waked back in silence, the only sound his shoes, a repeat of the walk there. He brushed his feet off and wiped them with a towel he keeps outside just for reasons like this. Kinoko decided to do things like this often, yet no matter how many times he does it that doesn't stop him from feeling the nervousness he'll get caught each time. He opened and closed the door slowly, making sure it would be quiet. He crept slowly up the stairs to his room and pulled the shells out of his pockets. Although the clock read 3:22, he wasn't tired in the least.

       Kinoko didn't sleep much- he was too much of a night owl for that. He locked his door like it always is at night and turned on his desk lamp. He set down the shells on the wooden desk and they spread out naturally. Grabbing a clear, stretchable string, he put the shells on it one by one. Noticing he had some sand also on the table, the took out a miniature little bottle. It was the kind you'd find on necklaces; small and decorative. He had been given it one day when he was younger and kept it ever since. Removing the cork he put the sand in the bottle. He took a small item sort of like a paint brush and drew a silver moon on one side of the glass part. After stabbing the other side of the tool horizontally through the cork and creating a hole he strung it on the middle of the bracelet. Finally satisfied with his result, he tried it on and tied it to fit his wrist. 

       He took it off and put it on one of the shelves of the desk before turning off the lamp and scrolling through his phone. After finding nothing interesting he stared up at the ceiling, watching his fan spin. He slid the rolling chair directly under it and let the wind blow on him, folding his ears back. He looks at the clock which read 3:38 and sighed. There was still so much time left before it was officially day. His phone suddenly vibrated in his hand and he looked down at it.

       " 'Please tell me your u...' Iga 3:39," it read. He opened it to see the full text. 'Please tell me your up, I'm so bored.' Kinoko texted back,

       'tell me about it.' Igashima responded almost like lightning,

       'can I call you or nah?' Kinoko thought about it for a second.

       'No, my fam will probs wake up but I can come over.'

       'How is it you can't call me but you can come over -.-'

       'Because I can sneak out.' 

       'K if you want to' Kinoko slid back on his sandles and put on the bracelet he just made. He slipped out of his room and locked his door from the inside. He left silently out the door and once again lit the all too familiar flashlight and listened again to the clicking of his flip-flops on the sidewalk. It was now around 4 am (*3:59* to be exact), but he didn't care. After a little walking he finally reached Igashima's house. Once he reached it, he texted him. 

       'I'm at ur door.'

       'Lmao you sound like some stalker or smth.'  
       

       'arE YOU GETTING THE DOOR OR NOT IGA'

       'Relax I'm coming.' Kinoko heard the sounds of the door being unlocked. Igashima stood inside at the other side. Kinoko walked in and hugged him.

       "So what's up," he asked. Igashima shrugged. 

      "I woke up like an hour ago so I just hoped you'd be up." 

      "I was definitely up." Igashima smiled. He pointed at Kinoko's bracelet. 

     "Is that a new bracelet? It's so pretty! Where'd you get it?" Kinoko grinned.

      "I made it," he said simply. "I just got back from finding the shells and I just put the sand in that little bottle I always had, do you know the one I'm talking about?" Igashima nodded. "Anyway, I put the moon because it represents how much I love the beach at night, that calming, peaceful feeling it gives." 

       "I like it, you did a great job making it," Igashima said while smiling. The two walked to Igashima's room and Iga sat on his bed while Kinoko spun in his rolling chair. "What time do you have to leave?" Kinoko looked at the clock. 

       "While my parents wake up around 7 on Saturday's but they know I sleep in so honestly I could stay as long as I want if you helped me climb in through the window back at my house. Otherwise probably 6:45, 6:50." Igashima laughed. 

       "I'm not helping you climb through any windows, so 6:50 it is." 

       "Aww, come on, why not!?" Kinoko grinned sarcastically as he fake whined the question. Igashima smiled and rolled his eyes. Kinoko got off the chair and sat next to him. Igashima layed his head on Kinoko's shoulder, who layed his own head on Igashima's. Igashima let out a purr. I _gashima's lucky,_  Kinoko thought. He _doesn't have to deal with adults ruling his life. I can't believe how responsible he is though. Any other kid would probably stay home all day and never care, but he still does things like make the effort to go to school and things. I like that._  He smiled at the thought. Igashima noticed him smiling. 

      "What're you thinking about?" Igashima looked up at him curiously.

       "You." Igashima blushed. "What? I'm serious!" Igashima laughed and kissed him on the forehead. Kinoko grabbed him and layed down, cuddling him before kissing him on the lips. Igashima kissed back, cupping Kinoko's face from sideways on the bed. They sat back up and began to move their lips, heating up the kiss. Kinoko placed his hands on Igashima's back, who ran his hands through Kinoko's hair. Kinoko felt Igashima's tongue on his lips begging for entry and he happily complied, a battle for dominance going on in his mouth. Igashima moaned slightly into the kiss, the noise being swallowed up. 

       The two broke the kiss after a little going up for air, a small trail of saliva between them. Igashima advanced over Kinoko, now on all fours above him. Igashima began to remove Kinoko's shirt, who let him do so before taking off Igashima's. Once the two were fully undressed Igashima began to kiss him. He pecked him gently on the lips, just brushing theirs together. He sucked lightly on the back of Kinoko's neck, causing a moan. He left more and more kisses and small marks in places he knew wouldn't be visible with clothes on and bit into his upper shoulder, leaving a small mark from his fangs. Kinoko cried out with a mix of a moan and a yelp.

       Igashima traced his fingertips along the curves of Kinoko's body. His kissed him on the lips passionately, gaining a moan. Igashima finally reached Kinoko's member, erect and begging for attention, similar to his own. Igashima took it into his hands and began to gent rub his hands up and down it slowly, barely grazing the skin.

       "Aah~ Iga, s-stop teasing so much," Kinoko managed to get out between moans. Igashima grinned and complied, stoking quicker and quicker before taking the member into his mouth. He licked it gently with his tounge and then engulfed as much as he could, bobbing his head back and forth, causing Kinoko to moan loudly. After a little more he released with a cry of pleasure and Igashima swallowed easily. 

       Igashima flipped Kinoko over after kissing him once more. He lathered himself up and slid in slowly. He began to move in and out, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He kept going until he heard Kinoko moan louder than before, finding his sweet spot. He kept sliding in and out, sending stars through the other male's vision and vibrations though their bodies. Kinoko cried out Igsahima's name before finally releasing, Igashima soon after. They layed there for a few minutes cuddling and spooning, Kinoko curled up to Igashima, who had his arm around him. Kinoko glanced at the clock. It was 5:47 am. He still had plenty of time. 

       "Iga," he whined, dragging out the word.

      "Hm?"

      "What now, I still have like an hour." Once again, he dragged out the last word.

       "I don't know, whatever you want." Kinoko just turned to face him and kissed him. Igashima ran his hands through Kinoko's hair and kissed back passionately. The kiss broke after a little and Kinoko snuggled into Igashima's chest. 

       "I love you," he said. Igashima smiled warmly.

       "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed the top of Kinoko's head. Kinoko leaned up and let Igashima kiss him on the lips. Kinoko placed his hand behind Igashima's back and Igashima grabbed onto Kinoko's shoulders. They kissed intensely before Igashima's tongue poked at the tips of his lips. Kinoko let him in, their two tongues dancing gracefully. The kiss finally broke and the cycle started all over again, another round of nothing but bliss. After a little, both boys layed there side by side, sweating and satisfied. Kinoko grabbed hold of Igashima's hand and squeezed it tight before standing up and putting his clothes back on. The clock read 6:33, and he knew he'd have to go soon. He stood up and stetched, Igashima getting redressed as well. He hugged the shorter teen and flicked an ear while Igashima put his face to his chest and inhaled his scent. 

       "I have to go soon," Kinoko complained. It was 6:40 exactly. 

       "I wish you could stay," Igashima replied. Kinoko kissed his cheek. 

       "I'll probably see you later, ok?" Igashima nodded. Kinoko smiled at him and they walked towards the door. He waved goodbye and made his way back, crawled in bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber, finally ready to submit to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I don't like the ending and I almost cried writing the beginning becauee I thought of beach camping every summer with my whole family and that's exactly how I feel :'^)


	4. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: "Imagine your OTP staying in for the 4th of July and deciding to get it on. Unfortunately, Person A is startled by a loud firework from outside, and accidentally bites Person B."
> 
> Mini chap so only like 400 words or so

  "Aa~ Iga..." Kinoko moans softly as kisses are placed down his body. Igashima kisses him on the mouth once more before moving down to the back of his neck. He sucks gently on it, leaving a faint mark. He continues placing his little love marks down Kinoko's body where he knows they'll be concealed, earning moans from him all the while.

They're at Igashima's house, enjoying themselves while it's still evening, before night had fully set in. A huge festival was going on tonight complete with fireworks and a parade, both of which they planned on watching. Kinoko moaned again as Igashima nibbled gently on his soft and furry ear, making his whiskers twitch. Igashima finally made his way down to Kinoko's shaft, placing his hand around it and running slowly up and down.

"Nngh, Iga, please... stop teasing me..." Igashima grinned before increasing the speed. He finally brought his head down and Kinoko felt his partner's warm mouth embrace his member, earning a loud moan. He bobbed back and forth while sucking slightly, and after a little while Kinoko finally released. Igashima brought his head back up to Kinoko's body, where he began to place a kiss on his shoulder when suddenly a resonating "boom" erupted into the room. Igashima's signature fangs bit down hard into his lover's shoulder due to the surprise, gaining a hiss.

"Oh my gosh Kinoko are you ok?" he asked, stopping everything he was currently doing. "I'm so sorry, th-the firework, I-I wasn't expecting it an-and I-" Kinoko silenced him.

"Iga, look, I'm fine, it was just a small little bite! Nothing to worry about! I promise I'll be fine."

"A-are you sure you'll be ok? I mean-"

"Igashima Narashi. I will be fine." Kinoko kissed his lips gently, and Igashima just looked uncomfortably at the bed, fidgeting with his hands.

"I-I just don't want to hurt you..." 

"I promise you didn't, ok? If you want to stop then we can but I promise I'm ok."

"I-it's fine, just let me know if I hurt you, ok?" Kinoko nodded. Igashima put his fingers in Kinoko's mouth, allowing him to suck on them and wrap his tongue all around the digits. He finally removed them and slipped them into Kinoko's entrance, causing him to moan. After a bit of sliding in and out and adding figers, he removed them and put his own member in. Kinoko moaned loudly, arching his back which pushed Igashima in even further. He rammed in and out of Kinoko, when finally they both reached their limit, finishing by shouting eachtoher's names. As they layed next to each other on Igashima's bed, Kinoko just kissed his lover, and only then did they notice the fireworks that had been going on around them ever since the first one.

"Now come on, we better get cleaned up if we want to go to that festival," Kinoko said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Igashima Narashi, and I'm a walking ship name


	5. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoko's trying really hard to focus on the boss battle at hand but Igashima is making it difficult.

Kinoko's fingers frantically spammed on the keyboard, jabbing at the arrow keys and some of the letters to use attacks.

"Come on you idiot, why won't you die?" The boss battle was intense, and he wasn't about to give up the fight. Footsteps approached behind but his main attention was on the screen.

"Hey Kinoko, what are you playing?" Someone asked. Kinoko didn't even turn around.

"Mm hm," he muttered while he continued fighting. The other person put on an annoyed expression. He walked up to him and put one hand on his shoulder, waving the other in front of his face.

"Hellooo, earth to Kinoko," he said.

"Iga, stop," he said, moving his head around to see the screen. "I not only reached a new teir, I'm fighting a boss battle right now."

"Oh, you're in Dia now, right? You've been playing for days almost relentlessly for this game," Igashima sighed.

"You better believe I have, they came out with a new armor that litterally took ten days to get, and I'm gonna lose this if you don't stop." Igashima smirked. He dropped his arm and walked behind Kinoko, wrapping his arm around him. "What are you doing?" Igashima took his other hand and ran his finger up Kinoko's arm. He already felt Kinoko getting goosebumps. Next he ran it up and down his cheek, making Kinoko start to blush. Igashima grinned. He removed his other hand and continued running this fingers up and down Kinoko's body, making him squirm and let out little squeaks and grunts. "I'm trying to f-focus Iga!" Kinoko sustained damage as his attention wavered, getting harder to focus.

Igashima slowly weaved his hands under Kinoko's shirt, causing him to turn beat red. He gently felt his torso, pressing against his strong muscles. Igashima made his way up and began to run his thumbs softly over his nipples, just barely brushing them. Kinoko let out a soft moan. He was managing to focus on the game but just barely, mainly feeling the effects of his boyfriend teasing him.

"Ngh, Iga... stop...." Igashima continued to mess with him, earning small, quiet noises. He quickly removed his hands from his boyfriend's body and pretended like he was simply watching him play.

"Kinoko? Me and your father are leaving now, make sure not to just play that game the whole time and interact with your friend!" And with that his mom walked back out to the living room. They heard as the door opened and Igashima watched as their car drove off, leaving the boys alone. Igashima watched as Kinoko's screen changed to one that read game over while he complained at it.

"This is your fault you know," he said. Igashima kissed his neck. He smiled, finally giving in. "Alright, are satisified now that I lost?"

"Not yet," he winked. Kinoko blushed. Igashima kissed him passionately. Kinoko returned it and they quickly got heated. Igashima's tongue ran along Kinoko's lip, begging for entry. Kinoko compiled, the muscles dancing gracefully with each other. Kinoko stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and Igashima moved with him as they migrate to Kinoko's bed. Their clothes became hot and unnecessary and were tossed aside hastily. Igashima placed kisses and marks all down Kinoko before moving down to his member. He ran his fingers on it gently, barely touching it.

"Iga... s-stop teasing me...." Kinoko whimpered at his actions. Igashima engulfed his length in the warmth of his mouth and began to bob his head, sucking lightly. After a while of noises and pleasure, Kinoko released his load and Igashima swallowed. Kinoko and Igashima turned so Igashima was behind Kinoko, who sucked on the fingers prodded into his mouth. Igashima inserted the digits into Kinoko, who moaned loudly. After pumping them in and out, Igashima knew he was ready. However, he stopped. "Hahh...I-Iga, what are you waiting for?" Igashima smirked at him.

"Kinoko," he started. "What do you want?"

"Igashima... please, just, fuck me," he breathed. Igashima grinned and slid himself in. He rammed into where he had learned from experience he knew Kinoko loved the most, gaining loud noises. Finally, Kinoko released, followed shortly by Igashima. The two layed on the bed together comfortably, enjoying each other's presence. "Can I go play my game now?"

"I don't know, I might have to bother you a little later." Igashima kissed him on the cheek and Kinoko booted up the computer, ready to try the battle again with less distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfsh, he's is totally playing LoLoL


	6. V̶ D Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day centered oneshot, because even if it's not Valentine's Day I got super inspired lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbatedor read over by someone other than me like all my works. It's 5am I'm going to get a 2hr sleep gn lmao

     Igashima looked down confused at a small piece of folded colorful paper he held in his hand. He unfolded it and then transitioned to hold it and read it in one hand while grabbing his books and shutting the locker door with the other. He smiled upon seeing it was a cute Valentine's day card, like the kind you would give to your whole class when you were in elementary school. It said on the front in white text with a couple hearts, _'you make me smile...'_

     Igashima couldn't help but like the small, seemingly innocent card. When he opened it to the inside he almost dropped his books. He laughed at the text, _'...and also super horny but that's besides the point. Happy Valentine's Day!'_ The innocent hearts and layout was the same, and Igashima liked how it seemed like it would be some kind of cute card to remind him of his youth but took a very different turn.

     Below it was a handwriting that was unmistakable to him. It read, _'Happy Valentine's Day Iga! I love you! -Kinoko'_.His face turned slightly red and he giggled at the _'P.S. did I find a perfect valentine or what?'_ that was referring to the activity they quite often engage in. He slipped the paper into his pocket as he arrived in front of his classroom  
  
     Class was boring as always, and Igashima wanted nothing more than to get through the one of two periods he didn't share with his boyfriend. When the bell finally rang after what felt like eternity, he walked over to his locker and switched out the books he was holding. He reached in his pocket and shoved something through the holes of the locker next to his quickly before walking away to his next destination of science class.

 

     Kinoko walked with his hands in his pockets to his locker as the bell rang. He opened it to find something not unexpected- three or four valentines with little candies attached to them. Kinoko was the popular kid in school after all, it wasn't unusual for girls to leave him little valentines on the holday that he usually just took the candy from and left. The only thing different was one with a paper taped on to it that had three hearts instead of candy. He grinned, knowing who was the mostlikely candidate to put it there.

     Upon taking the paper off there was a medium sized card, not the normal size of a small Valentine's Day card, but not as big as a birthday card or anything. It said on the front _'Valentine, most cards come with candy or chocolate attached to them, so I hope you don't mind that there's nothing attached to this one'_ and Kinoko opened it, curious to what funny inside it would have. He laughed quietly to himself at the words, _'after all, isn't having someone like me as your valentine enough of a present?'_  Underneath it a small note was scribbled, _'Happy Valentine Day! Ilysm, more than words could ever describe ♡ I'll give you your real present later -Igashima'_  a winking face was next to the word 'later.'

     Kinoko put it back in the locker for safe keeping before heading over to science class and taking his seat. After the teacher took attendance and explained the daily activities, he went and sat next to Igashima, his lab partner. Igashima smiled at him.

     "I got your fucking Valentine dumbass," he joked, his face red as he was reminded of the contents. Kinoko also blushed a little as he replied,

     "Hey, it was the perfect card, wasn't it?" Igashima nodded. "I got yours too." Igashima smiled.

     "Did you like it?" He asked. Kinoko nodded.

     "Of course I did, it was so you honestly." Igashima grinned at the comment. "I'm just curious, what's my present I'm getting later?"

     "What do you want it to be?" Igashima asked. Kinoko shrugged. "You're boring. I was just gonna say 'too bad it is what it is' but you didn't even have an answer." Kinoko laughed. He picked up one of the tools on the desk and started to do the beggining of the assignment.

     "Regardless of what it is I'll love it of it's from you," he said while finishing up that small part of work. Igashima grabbed another lab tool that was similar to a knife and started to cut something on the desk. Since he was done with what he had just been doing, Kinoko took the opportunity to put his hand over Igashima's and guide him with the knife on how to properly cut it.

     "I know you just want an excuse to hold my hand," Igashima said quietly. Kinoko grinned.

     "You got me there," he said. He kissed the side of his head quickly, in a way that didn't look like that's what he was doing in case anyone happened to be looking at them at the time. Igashima smiled. "I hate this whole 'hide from everyone' thing, I haven't gotten my V-Day kiss yet." Kinoko joked. Igashima giggled.

     "Don't worry, we can both open our lockers to hide our faces and I'll give you one," Igashima reassured.

     "But I want one now," Kinoko fake wined while laughing, dragging out the last word.

     "You know very well I would turn around and give you one right now if we were alone," he said. Their eyes lit up happily as they worked and talk and their smiles seemed to shine like the sun on a bright summer day, proof of how much they changed to be happier when they were together. Class finally ended and the two headed out in the hallway, Kinoko carrying Igashima's books as well sincd he volunteered ("It's Valentine's Day, let me at least carry your books for you!"). Once the arrived at the lockers, Igashima spoke up, "Welp, time to fulfill my promise." Kinoko looked over at him confused for a second before remembering and grinning.

     "You'd better fulfill it," he said before opening locker door at a specific angle. Igashima did the same, essentially cutting off anyone's view of them. Igashima quickly planted a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, soft and smooth. He kissed back, the two sharing what seemed to be a long, intimate moment for them but wss really only a matter of seconds. They broke apart smiling.

     "I'm off to class now," Igashima said. Kinoko nodded before the two grabbed their things and headed to the second class they didn't share. He sat in the desk of what would be his favorite class probably if he had Kinoko in it; his elective was one of the funnest classess if he wasn't counting social wise. When class started the teacher said they should have fun since it's Valentine's Day ("Just because it's high school doesn't mean you shouldn't celebrate!"), so they all got free time. Igashima grinned evilly and pulled out his phone, opening messages. He knew Kinoko had language arts class, so there was no way he had free time too.

 **Iga** : hey  
**Iga** : hey  
**Iga** : hey  
**Kinoko** : the fuCK do you want  
**Iga** : omg you actually replied  
**Kinoko** : hurry it up I'm in class  
**Kinoko** : I don't want the teacher to see my phone sfkhsf  
**Iga** : Sucker I have free timeee~  
**Kinoko** : you know I don't though  
**Iga** : that's why I texted you  
**Kinoko** : ur a dick  
**Iga** : ik  
**Iga** : oh btw meet me in the locker room after school?  
**Kinoko** : y?  
**Iga** : just do it  
**Kinoko** : I'm scared but ok  
**Iga** : it's not like I'm gonna murder you or anything  
**Kinoko** : true

     Igashima found himself smiling at his phone as they texting, enjoying maling small talk with his boyfriend.

 **Kinoko** : so uh,,  
**Kinoko** : am I gonna get to come over for Valentine's Day or what  
**Iga** : why, do you want to?  
**Kinoko** : well like I mean to um  
**Kinoko** : celebrate the holiday all abt love  
**Iga** : oh  
**Iga** : well just have to see ig~  
**Kinoko** : oooo-kayyy...  
**Kinoko** : Igashima ur scaring me  
**Iga** : what would you want to do if you came over  
**Kinoko** : what?  
**Iga** : you heard me  
**Iga** : well, read  
**Iga** : describe it to me  
**Iga** : you'd come to my house and I'd invite you in  
**Kinoko** : I'd give you a kiss since I love you  
**Iga** : I'd deepen the kiss  
**Kinoko** : Igashimaaaa  
**Kinoko** : I'm in the middle of fucking language arrs! What if the teacher takes my phone and reads my messages out loud or smth?  
**Iga** : you'll be fine  
**Kinoko** : ...  
**Kinoko** : I'd move my hands to your lower back  
**Iga** : I'd run my fingers through your hair  
**Kinoko** : fuck Igashima  
**Iga** : ;^))  
**Iga** : I'd take the other hand and put it under ur shirt  
**Kinoko** : keep this up and it's gonna be a problem for meee  
**Iga** : you mean it isn't already?  
**Iga** : it sure is for me lol  
**Iga** : smh we aren't even being detailed and here I am anyway  
**Kinoko** : _now_  it's a problem  
**Iga** : I sent you over the edge? Wow you really didn't lie in ur card lmao  
**Kinoko** : omg  
**Iga** : there's only 8 minutes left of school, don't worry. See you then~

     Igashima turned off his phone and stared at the heart in front of him. It was a white heart on paper you could decorate with crayons, but he had chosen to text Kinoko. Igashima wanted the clock to hurry up, he couldn't wait to see Kinoko, especially after texting him. When the bell finally rang Igashima headed to the locker room. A few minutes later Kinoko walked in as well. If was big and white, with lockers lining the walls that each contained gym clothes.

     "Here, follow me," Igashima said to him while dragging him by the wrist. They stopped in a small room and Igashima closed the door behind them. He quickly pulled Kinoko into a kiss that was much longer and more meaningful than the ome they'd shared in the hallway. When the broke apart, Igashima leaned into Kinoko's chest. "I love you," he said fairly randomly to him.

     "I love you too," he replied, kissing him again for a few seconds. "Now why don't you finish what you started?" Kinoko smirked. Igashima winked and scooted close to Kinoko, kissing him passionately and deeply. His tongue ran along the edge of Kinoko's lips, who opened his mouth and let the muscle connect with his own, dancing in a battle for dominance. Igashima moaned into the kiss, the noise muffled a bit by their mouthes. He slipped his hands under Kinoko's shirt, his hands trailing along his muscles.

     Kinoko leaned forawrd and placed his head on Igashima's shoulder while moaning as Igashima fondled Kinoko's nipples. Kinoko tilted his head upward a bit and Igashima took the opportunity to pepper kisses on that part his neck. He used the hand under Kinoko's shirt to remove it with Kinoko's assistance and then took booth hands to unzip Kinoko's jeans. He slid them down leaving his boyfriend in just his boxers. Kinoko eagerly helped Igashima do the same before the two got undressed fully.

     Igashima tried to bend his head down to Kinoko's lower area but Kinoko stopped him.

     "Kinoko, what's wrong?" Igashima asked. Kinoko just grinned and lowered his own head instead.

     "My turn," he winked. Igashima blushed bright red. "Please, let me just do this for you today." Igashima nodded. He inhaled sharply before letting out a choked moan as Kinoko licked the tip of his member. He continued to work his mouth around it before finally taking it into his mouth and earning a large moan from Igashima. His hands grasped Kinoko's hair, pulling it as he thrusted his hips sending the member further into Kinoko's mouth while moaning. Kinoko comtinued to deepthroat him, tears welling up in his eyes. Igashima noticed and started to pull out, but Kinoko moved his head quickly all the sudden upwards to the very base of the member causing Igashima to moan loudly and thrust hard.

     "F-fuck, Kinoko, I'm close, I-I'm really close- oh fuck," Igashima manged to get out. Kinoko went little longer before removing his mouth. "K-Kinoko, w-why'd you s-stop?" Igashima asked.

     Kinoko leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Igashima, fuck me." Igashima kissed him quickly before changing their posotions. He inserted three fingers into Kinoko's mouth, who sucked hard on them, his tongue swirling around and coating them in saliva. He took them out and slid two into Kinoko's entrance, making him moan. He added the third one and Kinoko moaned again. "Igashima, p-please, j-just put it in-" Kinoko suddenly gasped as his request was fulfilled. "Oh m--  _fffuck_ , s-shit oh my god," Kinoko moaned again. Igashima wiggled around slowly as Kinoko let out a sob-moan.

     Once they were ready Igashima slid out of Kinoko very slowly before ramming into him hard. He repeated the process. "Fu-uck, _hhhah_ , keep doing that," Kinoko said. Igashima grinned. Kinoko yanked Igashima's hair as his hips rocked with each thrust of Igashima's, doing some thrusting of his own. Igashima leaned forward after one thrust and bit down gently on his boyfriend's shoulder, his sharp fangs leaving a mark, before pulling out again and continuing with the normal motions. Kinoko let out something that sounded like a scream, gasp, and moan all at once and it was evident to Igashima that he had found his sweet spot. Kinoko watched as white flashed through his vision, his orgasm nearing. Igashima felt a feeling very similar, but neither wanted the moment of pure pleasure to end any time soon.

     "K-Kinoko, I'm almost at my l-limit," Igashima said. Kinoko moaned loudly before replying with,

     "D-don't worry, I'm a-almost there too." Kinoko almost didn't get to finish before his release was upon him, his boyfriends name rolling off the tip of his tongue as it happened. He sighed as Igashima finshing served as his way of riding out the orgasm. They sat up and smiled, panting slightly.

     "You know that was your present all along, right?" Igashima asked. Kinoko nodded.

     "I figured. Or, at least, I hoped," he laughed. Igashima smiled warmly at him.

     "Why don't we head back to my place and shower," Igashima suggested. Kinoko nodded, leaning against his exposed back against Igashima's bare chest. "Happy Valentine's Day Kinoko, I love you," Igashima said endearingly.

     "Happy Valentine's Day Iga, I love you too," Kinoko replied with the same amount of affection in his voice. They kissed one last time before putting their clothes back on and then walking hand in hand to Igashima's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg this is like the most detailed smut I've ever written imm-- also I got the line for Kinoko's valentine to Iga from a comic about 솝 lmao. Speaking of which there better be a new run at 5 cuz it's 4:48am and I haven't slept yet so I can see it lol
> 
> Edit: there was no Rune episode I'm suing someone--
> 
> Well speaking of 솝 I should go work on my Vampire AU smut- I mean what haha not a spoiler for what I'm working on at all hahaaa 
> 
> Alright, bye byeee~~


End file.
